This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are developing multi-channel RF transmit systems hardware and methods for improving B1 uniformity for 7 Tesla human MRI imaging. Due to the RF wavelength becoming comparable to human body dimensions at 7T, image quality can be seriously degraded as a result of propagation delays through conductive/dielectric tissue, leading to destructive interference of the transmitted B1 field and serious inhomogeneity. By implementing multiple transmit sources and coil elements, we will create the ability to transmit independently to each coil element. A major application of this new technology will be to improve B1 uniformity. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)